Dani Foxx (Fast-Fox)
Dani is The Speedster of The Great 8, she is a Younger Second Generation heroine, and she belongs to me- Charlie Tanner. Appearance Dani is a Yellow/White furred vixen with a black nose, she has a White Chest, Belly, and White fur leading all the way under her tail, a white lightning bolf Birthmark on her right arm, and she also has Yello colored eyes. She satands at 5"5 feet tall. Dani has an Athletic type body build, that's not surprising, with her being a runner and all- Her Suit is White and Yellow, or Yellow and White, It's a Yellow skin-tight suit with White outlines, and a White Lightning bolt on the front, she has yellow tinted running Goggles, White Gloves with small compartments in them for storing items, her Boots are White as well. Personality Dani is a sweet girl one you get to know her, She loves to socialize with people, making her a big people's person. She doesn't like bad attitudes, and she doesn't like bad people either. She loves spending quality times with her friends and Family, she'll protect her friends and family no matter what the cost, she'll even die for them if she has too.. she also loves Children, hoping that she'll have some in the future when she gets older~ Crush None- Suggestions are open! ease suggest someone, Dani needs love XD Bio Danielle H. Foxx grew up in a home with 2 other sisters, her mother, and Father, all of them being Speedsters- Her older Sister, Dakota, became the First Fast-Fox when she started going to Superhero Academy, Dani had always dreamed of becoming a hero, so she wanted to start doing hero stuff real quick, At Age 11 Dani started doing some Speed training by herself, perfecting her skills and such, she did this enough to get Grey's attention, he then made her apart of The Great 8- but there was one problem, she didn't have a name! when her sister finally graduated from the academy- she gave Dani her old costume and name, Fast-Fox. Dakota took on a new look and name, re-naming herself Quick-Vixen., she passed on the Fast-Fox mantle to Dani- making her the brand new, Fast-Fox.. since that day, Dani has been helping protect Scarlet City from Danger.. Fate In the Future when she is 26, she was kidnapped by a Superspeed Villain named Godspeed, Quickstar and Dani's sister, Quick-Vixen went after then both, Godspeed had drained a severly dangerous amount of energy from Fast-Fox, Godspeed then had gained a temporary Speed boost, he then battle Quickstar and Quick-Vixen for a loong time, they managed to beat him, but, their Victory came at a cost.. Dani was in a Half-Dead like state, due to her bad condition.. minutes later, she died.. Quick-Vixen was hurt about this.. she didn't want to lose her little sister, so she took extreme measures.. She went to a Cave in a far away land, and saw a Green looking Lake, it was called "The Lazarus Pit" it was said that this lake brough people back from the dead, Quick-Vixen dipped Dani back in the pit.. for about 30 minutes, nothing happed, but, a minute or 2 later Dani popped her head out of the water, gasping for air, for the first Time, she had been resurrected! Now seeing as she was brought back to life, she now tried to find a way to bring her friends Tangle back as well.. Trivia *She is 16 years old in second gen. *She has been resurrected from the dead, and surprisingly, nothing's changed about her! *She has a crush on Psyche, and Strongbow of The S7 Squad. Category:Fox Category:Female Fox Category:Superheroine Category:Teenagers Category:Second generation Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Great 8 Member